Árnylény
by Dorada Chimera
Summary: Ciaran a ház üvegfalán keresztül nézi a hajnali fényt a tó felett. A víz felszíne sima, visszatükrözi a vastagon gomolygó szürke fellegeket. Louise az emeleten alszik, az agyhullámai szerint még legalább két és fél óráig...


Ciaran a ház üvegfalán keresztül nézi a hajnali fényt a tó felett. A víz felszíne sima, visszatükrözi a vastagon gomolygó szürke fellegeket. Louise az emeleten alszik, az agyhullámai szerint még legalább két és fél óráig.

Ciaran az üvegajtó kilincse után nyúl, de a tekintete megakad a tükörképén, amely tökéletesen beleolvad a kinti világ szürkeségébe, pedig nem is lehetne tőle idegenebb. Ennyi idő után sem szokta meg a teljesen a testét. Az ilyen pillanatok még mindig váratlanul érik. Végigsimít sötét, gránitszürke fejbőrén, a koponyájához lapuló fülén, a kissé hegyes orrán, a fekete ajkain, majd a nyakán és gondosan kidolgozott mellkasán. Ujjhegyei alatt érzi a lassan dobogó szívét és egyenletes légzését.

Nem tapasztal változást.

Megcsapja a hajnali levegő hűvössége, amikor végre kilép a teraszra, és elindul a tó felé. Az első madarak éneke kiséri, és az ébredő természet millió egyéb zaja. Nemsokára vihar lesz, érzi a testében a feszültséget.

Fejest ugrik a hideg vízbe a móló végéről, mert Louise most nem látja. Egyenletes tempóban úszni kezd. Az elméjében lejátsza a tegnap este történteket. Amikor megérkezett, és a doktornő ajtót nyitott neki, és ő felmérte az asszony állapotát. A kisírt szemét, a kialvatlanságát. A hangja ürességét, miközben végighaladtak a formaságokon és a kötelező témákon. A fokozatosan visszatérő élénkséget, amikor a kedvenc témájáról, a munkájáról és a lányáról kérdezte.

 _Élvezte a nővel folytatott beszélgetéseket_ – állapítja meg. – _Talán gyakrabban kellene sort kerítenie rá._

Visszafordul, amikor már alig látja a parti házat a távolban. A parton megvárja, míg teljesen megszárad. Enyhén érdes bőréről könnyedén lepereg a víz.

Louise már ébren van, amikor bemegy a házba. A konyhában foglalatoskodik. Kávét főz. Kócos haját laza konyba fogta fel a feje tetején. Bő fekete pulóvert visel a pizsamája felett, a hatalmas ruhadarab majdnem elnyeli. Valószínűleg a férjéé.

Egész testtartása feszültségről és zavarról árulkodik.

– Jó reggelt, Dr Banks – köszön Ciaran, amikor belép a helyiségbe. Hangja is olyan érdes, mint a bőre.

– Jó reggelt – feleli halkan Louise, de nem néz rá. Szótlanul készíti tovább a reggelijét, a vendégét nem kínálja meg.

– Most megyek – jelenti ki Ciaran, mert nem tudja, hogyan kellene viselkednie. Más körülmények között az asszony segítségét kérné a számára ismeretlen emberi szokások értelmezéséhez, de talán majd egy más alkalommal.

– Igen, és jobb lenne, ha vissza se jönne! – vág vissza élesen az asszony.

– Miért? – lepődik meg Ciaran az ellenséges hangtól.

– Miért? – Louise már remeg. – Azért, amit tegnap velem tett. Nem volt joga kihasználni a helyzetemet… – mozdul meg hirtelen, és közben lesodorja a kikészített kávéscsészéjét, de nem törődik vele.

– Ön kezdeményezett, doktornő – feleli nyugodtan Ciaran, és nem mozdul a helyéről.

– Akkor is tudnod kellett volna, hogy ez nem helyes! Férjem van…

– Nincs. Már 13 hónapja nincs – szögezi le Ciaran, mert ezek a tények.

– Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy én össze-vissza… – elcsuklik a hangja a feltörni készülő zokogástól.

– Dr. Banks, megígérem, hogy nem érek önhöz még egyszer, de tudja, hogy vissza kell jönnöm. Folytatnunk kell a munkát – érvel a vendég, hiszen ez az egyetlen oka, amiért őt létrehozták az idegenek. – Jövő héten szerdán a lánya ismét az édesapjánál lesz, de ha időre van szüksége, akkor azt az alkalmat kihagyhatjuk…

Az asszony nem felel, csak a konyha falát borító gránitkövek mintáját figyeli.

– Miért nem mondtál nemet, Ciaran? – fordul a férfi felé először a mai reggelen, és ismét megállapítja, hogy sikerült a leginkább hozzáillő nevet választania. Árnylény.

– Azért vagyok, hogy megadjak önnek minden segítséget.

– És miért nem láttam előre? – már folynak a könnyei.

– Láttad, csak nem akartad elfogadni. Segítenél nekem megérteni, hogy miért?

Ciaran szívéről óriási kő esik le, amikor Louise bólint.


End file.
